powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Mastering
The power to master every aspect of an ability to the fullest extent. Also Called * Ability Mastery * Power Mastery/Mastering Capabilities The user has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. Those who mastered the one ability may be able to even create concepts of such power that normal users are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Examples include someone who has full mastery of manipulating space can manipulate relative concepts such as distorting time and border of reality within said space, or an electricity manipulator can turn to control electromagnetism and related phenomenon. Some may even master the source of their abilities — life-force — and learn to manipulate that, to the point of controlling their own life force. Achieving mastery of an ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Ability Intuition * Optimal Finesse * Power Anchoring * Power Level Manipulation ** Adaptive Power-Level ** Self-Power Augmentation * Superpower Evolution * Skill Enhancement * Transformation Mastery Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Intelligence * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Old Prime * Personal Mastery * Superpower Manipulation * Training Regimen Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:Esdeath_(Akame_Ga_Kill!)_throne.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has mastered the ice based powers of her Teigu Demon's Extract to perfection. File:EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) has mastered her electricity manipulation skills to the point of hacking, electromagnetic wave reading, and many other versatile applications. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) has mastered the many arts of a Soul Reaper, the most prominent is his swordsmanship, and is considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper within the last 1,000 years. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has completely mastered Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido and Hakuda, making him one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in existance. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) has mastered Shunpo to the extend that she can defeat entire squadron of the Onmitsukido in seconds. File:Four_Founders.jpg|The Four Founders (Code: Breaker) have mastered their abilities to the extent of resisting nullification. Oozaru_Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) has mastered the Great Ape form, allowing him to retain his intelligence and speech capabilities, as well as his speed and power to fly. GokuAndGohanHTCnv.png|Sons Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) have mastered the base Super Saiyan form to the extent that they can remain in it for days with no ill effect, even while sleeping. Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God form, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) were able to apply godly Ki to their Super Saiyan forms, achieving the form of Super Saiyan Blue. Goku Mastered Instinct.png|During his battle with Jiren, Goku (Dragon Ball) was able to completely master Ultra Instinct and assume his most powerful state of being, Instinct Complete. Full Power F.png|After extensive training in preparation for his rematch with Goku, Frieza (Dragon Ball) was able to fully master his full power, allowing him to use it without bulking up his muscles and thus negating the stamina-draining drawbacks. True_Golden_Frieza.png|Through rigorous mental training while in Hell, Frieza (Dragon Ball) was able to master his Golden form, allowing him to use it without losing stamina. Kakyoin's Mastery.gif|Due to a lifetime of possessing his Hierophant Green, Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) is quite proficient at using it. Materialized Guradian by Jotaro Kujo.gif|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is extremely proficient at using his Stand, Star Platinum, exploiting the basic abilities of a Stand to channel it inside his body for better protection or conjuring only a part of it for stealth. Madara Uchiha, the Tragic Uchiha.gif|Since he was very young age, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) had already mastered the Sharingan along with a plethora of abilities such as his clan's Fire Style, Hashirama Senju's Wood Style, Taijutsu, and Weapon Proficiency. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) has mastered the control of his entire body down to the tiniest bone and blood, a feat unachievable by human standards, and has acquired Immortality. Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi.gif|Despite the strangely silly sounding power of the Paw-Paw Fruit/Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) wields his ability with astounding prowess. Gear Second by Monkey D. Luffy.gif|Monkey D. Lufy (One Piece) has mastered his Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi powers to such an extent that he can stretch his blood vessels to increase oxygen transfer… Gear Third.png|…pump air to harden and enlarge his bones… Monkey D. Luffy's Gear Fourth - Bounceman.gif|…and combine Busoushoku/Armament Haki with his rubber body, allowing him to enter his Gear Fourth - Bounce Man form. Doflamingo strings.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) has mastered his String-String Fruit/Ito Ito no Mi to the point where he can repair his internal organs, create a birdcage the size of an island,… Doflamingo's Black Knight.gif|…create a doppelganger of himself, control people up to an entire population, etc. by using strings. Katakuri forsee the future.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) has mastered his Observation/Kenbunshoku Haki to the point he can see the future. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) has mastered Jigen-Tou ability to the point of extending the intangibility to her entire body for defense, as well as the range of her offensive might. Television/Movies Sylar (Heroes) telekinesis glass.gif|Sylar (Heroes) has mastered the use of Telekinesis, allowing him to do such things as flip trucks, precisely cut his victims, and augment his own strength and durability. Crowley.jpg|Even before becoming King of Hell, Crowley (Supernatural) mastered Teleportation with such skill that he could teleport himself and others over great distances with ease and dodge Sam Winchester's knife attacks by teleporting rapidly. Video Games The_Wounded_Eagle_6.png|After mastering Eagle Vision, Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) gained Eagle Sense, enabling him to sense where targets have been or where they're going, pick up cold trails, and see through enemy disguises. Kuai Liang, Sub-Zero.png|Kuai Lian/Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) has completely mastered his Cryomancer abilities. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) can copy and master any ability/technique she sees. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries